Forgive, but Never Forget
by Floral White
Summary: [Post-canon] "Kita memang bisa memaafkan, tapi belum tentu melupakan,"/—karena Sasuke sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dialami istrinya/DLDR/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

.

.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sakura kembali terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah hingga lehernya. Jejak air matanya juga terlihat jelas oleh cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela yang memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

Wanita yang tiga bulan lalu genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengambil tisu yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah menyeka keringat di seluruh wajah hingga lehernya, Sakura lalu melirik seorang pria yang tengah terlelap damai di sampingnya.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir _peach-_nya. Merapikan poni hitam yang menutup mata Sasuke, Sakura lalu mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kening suaminya.

Sakura mendesah, menaikkan selimut yang melorot karena dirinya hingga ke bagian bahu Sasuke. '_Syukurlah, Sasuke-kun tidak bangun_," batinnya lega.

Dengan perlahan, wanita yang sudah enam bulan ini menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha itu turun dari ranjang. Menjaga langkah kakinya sepelan mungkin, Sakura keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur.

Ketika pintu tertutup, kelopak mata yang tadinya terkatup kini terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _onyx _yang menatap tajam pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Sasuke yang awalnya berbaring miring, kini terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyusul Sakura yang keluar dari kamar mereka. Sasuke bukannya tidak peduli, ia ingin memberi ruang untuk Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin memaksanya, ia akan membiarkan Sakura menceritakan sendiri apa yang membuatnya sering bangun di tengah malam seperti itu.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya setelah merasa tenang. Seolah menjadi rutinitasnya, ketika ia bangun karena mimpi buruk, ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk minum susu hangat. Dan terbukti, hal itu memang membuatnya tenang.

Melihat posisi Sasuke yang berubah ketika ia keluar ke dapur, Sakura berusaha untuk ke ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati. Mendesah lega, ia kemudian berbaring memunggungi suaminya.

"Kau darimana?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan suara serak Sasuke. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap suaminya. "Dari dapur, minum susu," jelasnya.

Sakura sedikit khawatir Sasuke akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi pemuda itu malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal wanitanya. Menempatkan dagunya di atas kepala istrinya, Sasuke menguburkan hidungnya di helaian merah jambu Sakura. Menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang, aroma khas sakura di rambut istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, merasa sangat nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

Merasakan _chakra _tenang serta deru nafas teratur Sakura, Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Mengecup sekilas kening dan ujung hidung istrinya, Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, hingga dirinya kembali terlelap bersama Sakura dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar suara jeritan tertahan. Sontak, matanya langsung terbuka dan mendapati istrinya tengah meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya.

"Sakura!" panggilnya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu mungil wanita itu.

Namun Sakura masih saja terus meronta, mencoba lepas entah dari apa.

"Bangun, Sakura!"

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk membangunkan istrinya. Bahkan sekarang, ia mengguncang tubuh wanita itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dan berhasil, Sakura langsung terlonjak dan duduk. Hampir saja kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala Sasuke, untung saja pemuda itu memiliki reflek yang bagus.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menatap gugup Sasuke, takut mengganggu tidur pemuda itu. "Maaf membangunkanmu," gumamnya pelan dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengabaikan permohonan maaf istrinya, lalu menyeka air mata segar di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Uh, hanya mimpi buruk acak," jawab Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu," ujarnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menatap serius Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memberi penekanan.

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung ke dalam netra hitam suaminya. "Sebaiknya kita tidur kembali, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, lalu mengelus pipi Sakura. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya, Sakura," ujarnya lembut. Sasuke tahu, itu bukanlah mimpi buruk acak.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya,lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_," tegas Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa melihat kebohongan jelas di emerald istrinya. "Kau membiarkan untuk mencari tahu sendiri," kata Sasuke akhirnya, dan dalam sekejap manik kelamnya kini berubah merah.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari _sharingan _suaminya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah melihat sikap istrinya, "Sakura…" panggilnya.

Sakura menggeleng, belum berani melihat langsung pada mata suaminya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya mendesah berat. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

Seringai kecil langsung tercipta di bibir Sasuke ketika melihat istrinya langsung menggeleng kencang.

"B-bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_," tegas Sakura. Wanita itu memberanikan diri menatap suaminya, dan ia langsung lega melihat mata suaminya sudah kembali berubah menjadi sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya lembut. "Aku hanya…"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dirinya terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir deras. Sakura mulai sesenggukan, merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya. Seharusnya ia bisa melupakan semuanya dan tidak membuat Sasuke khawatir seperti ini. Tapi, mimpi itu terus saja menyambanginya, meski ia tahu itu hanyalah peristiwa di masa lalu mereka yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam ingatannya. Karena Sasuke disini sekarang, bersamanya, memeluknya.

"Sakura…" desah Sasuke di atas pucuk kepala istrinya. Melonggarkan pelukannya, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Manik kelamnya menatap lembut wanita yang sudah seringkali disakitinya dahulu. Dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke menyeka air mata yang kian mengalir deras dari emerald istrinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya. Dengan perlakukan Sasuke yang seperti ini, kembali rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya. "Maafkan aku…" gumamnya pelan, namun cukup keras didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam, membiarkan Sakura menjelaskannya sendiri.

Sakura menatap tepat di bola kelam Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal di dada bidang suaminya. "Aku memimpikan hari itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tidak menyadari setitik _liquid _merah keluar dari bekas gigitannya. "Waktu kau mencoba untuk membunuhku," lanjutnya dengan suara sangat pelan di kata terakhirnya.

Sejenak, tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dan secara tidak sadar, kata itu kembali terucap dari mulutnya. "Maaf," ujarnya rendah namun tulus.

Sakura menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tidak menceritakan ini pada Sasuke, karena ia tahu hal itu bisa melukai suaminya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tersedak, "aku tidak bermaksud… a-aku sudah melupakan, tapi—"

"Aku mengerti," potong Sasuke.

Sakura semakin mencengkram erat baju Sasuke, air mata kian mengalir deras karena rasa bersalah. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman. "Aku sangat mengerti Sakura," ujarnya serak. Ia mengelus pelan helaian merah jambu Sakura yang sedikit basah karena keringat dan air mata. "Kita memang bisa memaafkan, tapi belum tentu melupakan," imbuhnya.

Sasuke memang sangat mengerti, karena dirinya pernah mengalami hal seperti Sakura. Tetapi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah adalah karena mimpi buruk Sakura itu karena dirinya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan air mata yang membajiri pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, lalu kembali menyeka air mata istrinya. Pria itu memang tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. "Aku memang sudah bisa memaafkan perbuatan Itachi malam itu, tapi aku tidak pernah melupakannya," jelasnya dengan rasa sakit karena mengingat malam pembantaian keluarganya, oleh orang yang palin diperaya dan dikaguminya.

Kembali, air mata Sakura meluap. Wanita itu tahu, suaminya memiliki masa lalu kelam, yang mungkin bagi orang lain tidak akan sanggup diterimanya. Tapi disini, Sasuke bisa kuat dan terus hidup dari masa lalu menyakitkan tersebut. Tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Karena itu…" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya.

Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tengah membelai lembut pipinya, lalu membawa jemari panjang itu ke bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Sakura kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas kecupan Sakura, singkat namun penuh makna. "Karena itu, aku akan membuatmu melupakannya, Sakura," kata Sasuke memastikan. Karena ia tahu, bagaimana rasanya memiliki mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui setiap malam.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang nyata. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku selalu percaya padamu," katanya agak sesenggukan.

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Terima kasih sudah percaya, Sakura."

Karena bagi Sasuke, kepercayaan Sakura adalah segalanya. Dan Sakura, ia memercayai Sasuke dengan hidupnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
